Arms
by TatyMm
Summary: Não era um dia legal e obviamente Imayoshi não contava com aquela derrota. Todavia, a surpresa maior ainda foi encontrar Hanamiya já que definitivamente ele não era esse tipo de pessoa. Aquele beijo abaixo da orelha lhe arrancou um arrepio prazeroso, quando o viu frente a frente, só restou fechar os olhos e experimentar as sensações. Como diz o ditado: azar no jogo...


_You put your arms around me and i'm home._

Arms — Christina Perri

Imayoshi pela primeira vez, não estava à vontade com a sensação que seu corpo emitia. Era estranho, apenas estranho. Estava no parapeito da enorme estrutura para jogos e sentia o vento frio arrepiar sua pele, agitar o uniforme e recordá-lo daquela derrota.

Afinal, a copa de inverno jazia ali, e a Too estava fora.

Não conseguia controlar a necessidade de se culpar, nunca antes tinha feito algo assim, não era _esse_ tipo de pessoa. Mas dessa vez fazia. Era o capitão, afinal. E se alguém teve responsabilidade com essa derrota, sem dúvida, a pessoa era Imayoshi.

Conhecia aquela faceta de Aomine, ele sabia. Desde quando quebrou um — de muitos — aros da tabela, exigindo que Wakamatsu deixasse Aomine e seu jeito irritante de lado. Não, não deviam interpretar erroneamente, Imayoshi não iria deixar Aomine livre em sua própria sorte e fazendo o que bem entendesse. Mas sabia a hora correta de apertar o parafuso. Ao contrário do técnico que que tinha em Teiko e até do enfadonho capitão, Shouichi não estava disposto a deixar o ás da Too à vontade.

Homens como Aomine não querem liberdade, mesmo que digam isso aos quatro cantos. Eles precisam de pressão, Imayoshi sabia disso porque teve seu próprio prodígio para cuidar durante o fundamental, conhecia esse tipo de jogador e eles precisam ser estreitado na hora certa.

Porém, não esperava que Kagami fosse se mostrar tal quanto Aomine, sinceramente, ele nem cogitou isso, então sim, definitivamente o culpado é Imayoshi.

 **xx**

Hanamiya nem acreditava, oh, não. Conhecia o time da Too e o que carregavam era muito mais do que apenas fama, aquele jogo, aquela derrota...

— Podem ir, tenho algo para fazer. — a voz ecoou meio que de forma automática.

E não ficou para trás ao ponto de saber como responderam a mudança abrupta, mas tinha coisas para fazer, ou melhor, precisava fazer uma visita ao seu antigo capitão, queria alfinetá-lo, provocações físicas e orais sempre foram sua maior marca e na realidade, até repassou a alocução, não poderia perder uma chance como aquela.

Não que tivesse visto muitas derrotas durante o fundamental sobre a direção de Imayoshi, mas o conhecia bem para saber que ele se isolaria por minutos que poderiam ser curtos ou longos, logo, não foi uma tarefa difícil encontra-lo.

— Não pode chamar aquilo de jogo, absolutamente estava contido?

Imayoshi ergueu os olhos, não esperava ninguém ali, muito menos Hanamiya.

Sentou-se no perigoso parapeito da enorme construção, olhando para baixo e percebendo o quão alto estava, engraçado, Hanamiya insistia em dizer como ele era detestável e que o odiava com todas as forças, um simples empurrão e Imayoshi cairia, Hanamiya nunca seria culpado e podia imaginar os noticiários no dia seguinte: "jovem comete suicídio após uma derrota no basquete".

Que ridículo, pessoas fracas a tal ponto sequer mereciam o título de seres humanos.

Soltou a mão, prendendo o pé e permanecendo sentado, levando-a até os óculos e usando a toalha jogada no próprio ombro para limpar a lente.

— Volte amanhã, Hanamiya.

Queria dar o troco após ter que aguentar um Imayoshi estressante e diabólico enchendo sua paciência após a Kirisaki Daiichi ser derrotada, era a lógica repetir a provocação, mas a voz dele não se encontrava normal, Shouichi não estava como deveria.

Se aproximou vendo-o saltar do parapeito e apoiar as costas ali, parou ao seu lado, pousando os próprios braços e aproveitando a vista, o ar gélido do inverno parecia invadir dentro de suas roupas, era desprezível.

— Como chegamos nisso? Agora está irritado e não pode dar atenção para o seu gracioso _kouhai_?

Viu os lábios dele se partirem em um sorriso ainda reprimido, sorriso que carregava malícia e maldade, bom, o seu típico sorriso.

— Pare com isso, definitivamente é a coisa mais assustadora que escutei hoje. — murmurou, ganhando uma careta do mais jovem.

— É só aquele time, aquele lixo de time! Não pode ficar todo apreensivo por isso. — a voz de Hanamiya chegou acompanhada da agitação em seus ombros, um ato claro que achava inútil, a Seirin era inútil.

— Foi o último. Não é por ser Seirin.

 _Porra_. Sim.

Estava tão apegado a provocá-lo e quando o encontrou balançado, sua decisão tinha sido alterada, primeiro deixaria Imayoshi como Imayoshi, depois o aborreceria pela derrota. E por isso, esqueceu-se de algo tão simples como aquela informação.

Estava ali a razão. Para seu antigo capitão, a chance no colegial tinha acabado.

— Nem sempre o melhor time leva. — que merda, estava se sentindo um idiota falando coisas assim com Imayoshi, mas não era habituado, nunca tinha o visto assim por causa de um jogo. — Caralho, você me disse isso quando enviou aquela mensagem gay fodida depois que perdi o jogo, são palavras suas!

Era uma mensagem definitivamente idiota, mas Hanamiya ainda a mantinha salva, guardada entre tantas outras remetidas por Imayoshi.

— Não use um palavreado tão baixo perto do seu senpai!

— Se precisar, ano que vem posso ganhar e vingar sua derrota.

Ambos falaram ao mesmo tempo e utilizando igualmente o tom irônico, afinal, essa conversa já estava se tornando altamente fantasiosa.

— Você é melhor que eles, cale a boca, nunca mais falarei nada do tipo mesmo... — deu ombros, arrependido das próprias palavras.

Mas quando tentou se afastar, foi interceptado por um puxão e se viu apoiado no parapeito, exatamente onde Imayoshi estava segundos atrás, tendo-o agora a sua frente, era desconcertante. E bom.

— Até parece que você quem perdeu, está tudo bem Makoto. — não, não parecia, e droga, talvez ele só não esperasse assisti-lo perder.

— Não ligo, estou me fodendo.

Sentiu o nariz — gelado — dele em seu pescoço, e então os lábios que estavam igualmente frios, esses se demoraram num beijo abaixo da orelha que lhe arrancou um arrepio prazeroso, quando o viu frente a frente, só lhe restou fechar os olhos ao experimentar Imayoshi encerrando a boca contra a dele.

— Preciso tomar um banho, se quiser pode me esperar aqui mesmo. — ainda estava de uniforme e decisivamente morrendo de frio.

— Vai sonhando!

Imayoshi ergueu as sobrancelhas ao se afastar, já tinha passado a época que exigia ou insistia qualquer coisa com Hanamiya. Ele não era mais uma criança, ainda que agisse como tal às vezes.

— Meu pai não está em casa e minha irmã... Você sabe. — virou de costas, seguindo para o vestiário, abrindo um sorriso ao escutar as últimas palavras de Hanamiya.

— Não demore... _Idiota._

Certamente ele tinha um gracioso kouhai.

 _You put your arms around me_

 _And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

 _You put your arms around me_

 _And i'm home_

Não era um dia legal e obviamente Imayoshi não contava com aquela derrota.

Todavia, a surpresa maior ainda foi encontrar Hanamiya já que definitivamente ele não era "esse" tipo de pessoa.

Aquele beijo abaixo da orelha lhe arrancou um arrepio prazeroso, quando o viu frente a frente, só restou fechar os olhos e experimentar as sensações.

Como diz o ditado: azar no jogo...


End file.
